Embryonic and adult stem cells have the potential to grow and diversify into various types of specialized cells. Thus, these cells may be able to be used for tissue re-growth or replacement. However, such engineered tissue often fails to develop properly in vitro or after being transplanted, as it may be subject to tumors, such as teratomas, that can grow encapsulated within the tissue.